The present invention relates to a conveyor belt scraper device and a scraper blade.
EP-B-0,262,272 describes a belt scraper device and a scraper blade of this type. This known device has a supporting element with a longitudinal undercut mounting recess whose longitudinal opening is defined by two inwardly directed flanges. In the recess there is mounted at least one scraper blade, one end of which forms a scraper tip and the other end of which is inserted in the mounting recess and has a substantially complementary shape with respect to the recess, a plastic-to-plastic sliding contact surface being aimed at. The long sides of the scraper blade are formed with grooves for receiving said flanges. This prior-art belt scraper device certainly has the advantage of using exchangeable scraper blades which can be pushed into and retracted from the undercut mounting recess of the supporting section. However, this device places specific demands on the material of the scraper blades, which must be made of plastic having a low friction coefficient, yet be sufficiently rigid to be able to perform their scraping function properly.